Reparando errores
by Yoko Chann
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan,dos adolecentes enamorados.Un día el decide confesarle su amor pero ella lo rechaza.¿porque se rechaza a el amor de tu vida?Solo una razon: Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y decirle que no a el ser mas perfecto que he conocido? ¿Por qué le dije que no a Edward Cullen?

La repuesta es obvio yo creía estar "enamorada" de Jacob Black y también pensé que el estaba igual o mas enamorado que yo.

Que ilusa el solo se acerco a mí para conocer a la que era mi mejor amiga: Reneseme Swan. No puedo estar enojada con ella, no puedo pero ahora me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, si tan solo hubiera reflexionado unos minutos cuando Edward se me declaro.

Arrepentida es poco, no se como describir lo que siento, el hubiera no existe pero yo quiero hacer que así sea.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que ya paso 1 año desde que el me dijo que me amaba, ahora el esta feliz a lado de su "amiga" Tanya Denali ha como si no fuera obvio que ella se muera por Edward pero no le va a ser fácil conquistarlo, el es mío, yo lo amo y el a mi, aun nos vemos con ojitos de borrego a medio morir (*)

Hoy es 16 de marzo del 2009 y ya tome una decisión voy a recuperar a Edward Cullen cueste lo que cueste.

No puedo esperar que el venga un día y me diga: "ya se que una vez lo pregunte y me rechazaste pero lo voy a preguntar hasta que me digas que si ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Obvio eso no va a pasar.

Soy Isabella Swan, cometí un error pero voy a remediarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

**Yo de nuevo por aquí se que no he acabado mi primera historia pero en este caso la inspiración llego en un sueño xD**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


	2. Recordando el pasado

**Subiendo el primer cap de esta historia. Ojala y les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten!!!!**

* * *

**Recordando el pasado**

Recuerdo esos días como si hubieran sido ayer. Mi recuerdo mas grato es y siempre será el día en que conoci a Edward. Yo tenia catorce años y estaba lamentando mi triste y aburrida vida, aunque no sabia que desde ese dia iba a ser diferente

_Flashback _

_Sábado 11 de agosto del 2008. _

_Un típico día , en una típica ciudad, bueno un típico pueblo. Estaba asomada por mi ventana esperando que un milagro ocurriera o que un ovni pasara enfrente de mi ventana para poder saludar a los marcianos. Ok estoy divagando necesito distraerme, baje la mirada a la calle y en ese momento un camión de mudanza paso y se detuvo justo en frente de mi casa. Bueno algo es algo talvez no es el milagro que estuve esperando toda la mañana pero al menos es algo diferente. _

_Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mis nuevos vecinos, tenia mucha curiosidad de conocerlos y sentía que debía ir a darles una cordial bienvenida y mi mas sentido pesame por haberse mudado justo a mi calle, hubicada en el pueblo mas aburrido que pueda haber sobre la faz de la tierra. Forks, Washington._

_Estuve un rato parada en la orilla de la acera tratando de decidirme entre ir a saludar o regresar a mi casa. Ni siquiera se porque Sali de mi casa, bien me podía haber quedado observando por mi ventana. Mi lado inseguro estaba ganado la batallla y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando mis ojos quedaron atrapados en un par de esmeraldas verdes, los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en mi corta vida, demasiado corta para mi gusto. No podía ni quería romper ese contacto visual y al parecer ese ojiverde tampoco. _

_-Edward- lo llamo una pequeña niña que se parecía mucho a el. Dirigió su atención hacia su hermana? Si lo mas seguro, cuando se volteo pude apreciar el resto de el, tenia un cabello cobrizo divino algo despeinado pero aun asi no se veía mal, su cuerpo el de un típico puberto no era muy musculoso pero se veía fuerte y wow es simplemente perfecto" fue lo único que pude pensar. _

_Después de ver a ese adonis tome valor y cruze la calle, decidi hablarle a la niña pequeña, supuse que tendría no mas de 12 años, aunque algo baja de estatura._

_-hola- salude, volteo a verme con una sonrisa enorme- hola- me respondió con una voz de soprano muy bonita._

_- Me llamo Alice Cullen y como te daras cuenta me acabo de mudar-_

_- no en serio, ¿te estas mudando?- rei sinceramente y extendi mi mano- mucho gusto Alice yo soy Bella Swan y vivo justo en frente de tu nueva casa. _

_Apreto mi mano tan fuerte que me pregunte donde cabia tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño, la sacudió enérgicamente y dijo algo asi como: " mucho gusto, seremos grandes amigas"_

_-Alice, mama necesita que le ayudes a desempacar tu ropa, tiene miedo de equivocarse y luego sufrir tu furia.- nos interrumpió el adonis de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes._

_- hay mama siempre se equivoca, ya le repati mil veces como es….- su voz se fue perdiendo conforme entraba en su nueva casa._

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, soy el mellizo de Alice, la duende demoniaca que acaba de irse- "duende " buen apodo para Alice. Esperen dijo mellizo, si oi bien solo hay dos opciones, o el aperenta mas edad que la que tiene o ella mucho menos._

_- Soy Bella Swan, soy su nueva vecina- estrecho la mano que le ofrecia y en el momento en que nuestro dedos se tocaron sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar mi pecho, en ese momento sentí mil cosas que jamás crei posibles. Me quede viendo nuestras mano aun unidas, inmóviles, se veian perfectas juntas, como si fueran un rompecabezas. Alce la mirada y vi que el también observaba nuestras manos y no hacia el minimo esfuerzo por separarlas, levanto su vista y me regalo una sonrisa torcida tan linda, tan sincera , tan………..tan sexy. No me quedo de otra que sonreir de oreja a oreja el solto mi mano dejando una sensación extraña en ella, como si le hiciera falta el abrigo de otra mano, pero no cualquier mano,la mano de Edward Cullen._

_-Bella, veo que ya………………..- De pronto llego Alice- porque se ven tan raro?- me sonroje y desvie la mirada cuando me di cuenta que casi me metia en el alma de Edward. –Edward estas sonrojado???, Edward Cullen sonrojado????__

_-Calla Alice- . Después de ese incomodo momento Alice me invito a tomar asiento en una hamaca, que su papá acaba de colocar, estuvimos un rato platicando, me conto que venían de Chicago, sus padres eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen, se habían mudado porque a su papá le ofrecieron ser el nuevo director del hospital de Seattle y como su mamá no quería vivir en la cuidad compraron la casa en el pueblo de Forks. _

_-Alece creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- pero mañana vengo a visitarlos de nuevo y ayudarlos a desempacar__

_-Claro Bella te voy a estar esperando y Edward también-_

_Me sonroje y me fui muy rápido. Dormi plácidamente, gracias al maravilloso sueño que tuve, al despertar no recordaba para nada mi sueño solo recordaba que había sido hermoso._

_Me vesti rompiendo un record, baje a desayunar como bolido, ahí estaba mi familia, mi mamá Renne, mi papá Charlie y mi hermana pequeña Renessme Swan, aunque todos la llamábamos Nessie._

_-Buenos días- salude- hola hija- me saludo papa._

_-Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz hoy?- me pregunto mi madre.- Por nada especial, solo amenesi muy contenta-_

_-mama, ¿puedo ir a saludar a los nuevos vecinos?-_

_-Claro hija, pero que tu hermana te acompañe- _

_- de hecho ma, te quería, les quería pedir permiso para pasar el dia en casa de los Cullen-¿Quiénes?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_-los Cullen, los nuevos vecinos, ayer los conoci cuando llegaron, ¿sipuedo?-_

_-mmmm- medito mi mamá-Claro que puedes Bella-repondio mi papá._

_En ese momento acabe de desayunar. –Gracias, luego nos vemos .Nessie te espero halla-_

_-Recuerda que mañana empiezan las clases, asi que llega temprano- fue la despedida de mi papá._

_Cruze la calle, y en cuanto puse un pie en el Porche de los Cullen un pequeño duende me abrazo.- Bella, que bueno que viniste, ven vamos a mi cuarto-_

_No me dio tiempo de decir ni siquiera hola, literalmente me arrastro a su cuarto. Cuando entramos , me quede en shock era muy grande y muy rosa para mi gusto._

_Nos la pasamos medio día, desempacando entre broma e historia. A las doce, su mamá subió y nos aviso que el almuerzo estaba listo. Bajamos las escaleras pero no encontré a nadie, Alice al ver mi cara de confusión rio y me llevo directo al jardín, donde almorzaba toda la familia Cullen y mi hermana, mi hermana??? A que hora había llegado?? No importa, disfrute de el almuerzo y el resto del día con los Cullen, como a las cinco de la tarde mi mamá me mando un sms diciéndome que ya regresaramos a casa. Me despedi de Alice y me dijo que mañana temprano nos iríamos los cuatro juntos a la escuela._

_Baje a despedirme de los demás y solo estaban Edward y Nessie en el recibidor jugando serpientes y escaleras. Le dije a Nessie que era hora de irnos y se despidió de Edward con un beso en la mejilla, cuando hizo eso sentí una punzada en el estomago y cuando Edward se acerco a despedirse me di la media vuelta. Antes de salir me agarro del brazo giro mi cuerpo y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. –Nos vemos mañana Bella, paso por ti temprano.-_

_La razón había abandonado mi cuerpo y solo pude asentir y luego ponerme como jitomate. Sali casi volando de la casa Cullen, arregle mi mochila para comenzar mi segundo año en el instituto y trate de calmar a mi hermanita, que estaba muriéndose de nervios por comenzar en una nueva escuela, ella entraba al primer grado._

_Ese noche tuve el sueño mas hermoso de mi vida, y supe que Edward Cullen seria alguien especial en mi vida por siempre._

_Fin del flashback_

Si en ese momento supe que Edward seria parte de mi por siempre pero luego llego la escuela y las cosas cambiaron. Jamás olvidare ese fin de semana porque el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amiga llegaron a mi vida. Todo parecía perfecto, las chicas que antes no sabían que existía se acercaban a mi para saber mas de los Cullen, bueno de Edward. Yo compartía todas las clases con el y algunas con Alice, creía que mi vida era perfecta estaba casi segura que Edward pronto se me declararía y Alice igual. Pero todo cambio el dia en Nessie me presento a sus amigos, entre ellos a Jacob Black.

**Que tal les pareció el cap. Les gusto?????? Si no les gusto háganmelo saber son sus reviews.**

**Para el próximo cap aparecerá el dolor de cabeza de Edward, les prometo que será un encuentro diferente.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


	3. El día en que todo comenzo

**Hi!!! Subiendo el siguiente cap. ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer****:los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero las razones de su sufrimiento aquí si es mío**

**Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!**

* * *

**El día que todo empezó**

Cuando conocí a Jake jamás pensé llegar a quererlo, jamás

_Flashback_

_Estábamos sentados en la cafetería almorzando tranquilamente, cuando de repente llego Nessie mas emocionada de lo normal -Hola a todos ¿como están?-_

_-Muy bien Nessie y mejor ni te pregunto tu que tal porque ya vi que muy bien-_

_-Hay Edward es que estoy muy feliz-respondió mi hermana-¿se puede saber porque?- le pregunto. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y dijo algo en un susurro que sonó a ya lo veras._

_Nadie dijo nada más sobre el asunto y seguimos almorzando en silencio. El día paso de lo más normal después de eso, las clases terminaron más rápido de lo normal (o al menos yo así lo sentí)._

_Estábamos esperando en la entrada de la escuela a Nessie, nos había dicho que por ninguna razón nos fuéramos sin ella. Ya habían pasado como 15 min desde que la campana sonó. Alice estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vimos a mi hermana acompañada de 3 chicos y una chica. Los chavos eran de la estatura de mi hermana y la chava un poco más alta._

_-hola lamento la tardanza pero es que Quil no quería que lo presentara con mi hermana porque le daba pena-_

_-Oh así que ellos son tus amigos- dijo Alice- bueno que esperas preséntanos.-Alice siempre tan impaciente._

_- si lo siento este es Jacob Black.- dijo señalando a el que estabas mas cerca de ella, recuerdo bien todo de el ese día, vi su piel cobriza, su rostro algo infantil pero atractivo y después de ver sus ojos ya no supe nada mas, si al ver los ojos de Edward había pensado que eran los mas profundos me equivoque y mucho._

_-el es Quil.- Dijo señalando a el que estaba junto a Jacob se parecía mucho a el solo que parecían hermanos, la diferencia es que Quil era mas alto._

_-el es Embry- mi hermana señalo a el chavo mas alto que iba tomado de la mano de la chica._

_-y ella es Leah, la novia de Embry.-_

_-Chicos ellos son: mi hermana Bella y nuestro vecinos "los mellizos Cullen", Edward y Alice, los tres son de segundo grado.-_

_-Jacob y Quil son de primer grado igual que yo, y son primos, Quil es hermano de Leah, que junto con Embry van un año mas adelantados que Uds.-_

_-mucho gusto- dijo Edward._

_El camino a casa no fue diferente, solo que nos enteramos que ellos eran de la reserva Quileutes que estaba en La Push, (eso explicaba su parecido) Edward y yo estuvimos platicando mas de un hora en el porche de mi casa como ya era nuestra costumbre._

_Nessie me pregunto que me parecían sus amigos, y le dije que me habían impresionado (en especial los ojos de Jacob) pero eso no se lo mencione._

_Esa noche soñé con Edward pero con un par de ojos color café tan bellos._

_Al otro día en la escuela me sorprendió que en el almuerzo Jacob me pidiera hablar conmigo, a Edward no le agrado para nada esa petición._

_Iba siguiendo a Jacob hacia el patio de atrás, todo el camino me fui preguntando que querría hablar conmigo. Se detuvo en la banca mas alejada de todas._

_-Bella, este… lo que yo quería decirte eh no mas bien pedirte es.., un enorme favor-_

_-Dime Jacob que favor quieres pedirme-_

_-Bueno es que me gusta, en serio me gusta mucho, es la primera persona, bueno la primera niña que me llama la atención tanto como ella.-_

_¿Ella? Bueno seria raro si mencionara a un el. Pero quien es ella. Quería decirme que le gustaba alguien, oh un momento, ¿Por qué me lo dice a mi?¿no será que yo…? No si lo acabo de conocer ayer._

_-¿ella?¿de quien me hablas?-_

_-Nessie. Bella me gusta mucho tu hermana.- al decir esto se sonrojo.-hum y bueno quería pedir tu ayuda para conquistarla.-_

_Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que yo analizaba lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, mi hermana. Fue un gran alivio, por un momento pensé que era yo. Aunque también fue una … decepción? Si decepción, pero no por Jacob, no si no porque al parecer mi hermana va a conseguir novio antes que yo._

_-si, te voy a ayudar con mi hermana Jake, prometo que en menos de 2 meses, ya son novios.-_

_-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias.-_

_Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y solo pude reír mientras trataba de respirar._

_-mj?- alguien carraspeo - ¿interrumpo?.- pregunto la voz tan conocida para mi._

_Jacob me soltó en el acto y se fue con una gran sonrisa._

_-no Edward no interrumpiste nada.- lo tome de la mano como ya era costumbre y lo jale para que camináramos, pero el no se movió ni un centímetro y soltó su mano de mi agarre._

_-¿se puede saber que quería Jacob?.- volví a tomarle la mano mientras respondía (si yo iba a ayudar a Jake con mi hermana, primero debía ayudarme a mi)_

_- si, quería decirme que le gusta mi hermana.- creo que dije algo gracioso porque Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja, apretó mi mano y camino, al fin, conmigo._

_-a bueno.-_

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora se que ese día Edward estaba celoso.

Ese día pensé que solo me faltaba encontrarle pareja a Alice. No conte con la mala jugada que me haría el corazón después.

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto el modo en Jacob y Bella comienzan su relación??Pero si empieza con Bella de Cupido: como es que ella termina siendo la flechada??**

**Mmmmmmmm una duda ¿quieren que Tanya aparezca pronto o un poco después para ponerle mas drama? **

**Cullenorange, ****Uchiha Sakura Uchiha, Zukii-Neziie, diosapagana,Nath-Cullen-black,Lizbetete Cullen**

**Gracias por su apoyo, en serio muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Supattinsondecullen: gracias por tu comentario nena. Respondo a tu duda**

**en los recuerdos tienen**

**Bella, Edward y Alice tienen 14 años.**

**Jacob, Nessie, Quil tienen 13 años**

**Embry y Leah tienen 15 años.**

**Y cuando ocurre el presente tienen dos años mas.**

**Ya se son algo peques pero es que mi inspiración para esta historia les ocurrió a unas personas de esta edad.**

**Dejen sus reviews plis!!!!!!! Se que podemos subir a 5 vdd?? solo 5 y subo nuevo cap por favor!!!**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


	4. El corazón se equivoco

**Hi!!!!!! aqui subiendo nuevo cap. Lo proemtido es deuda y aqui estoy.**

**Los personajes no son mios (lo que por cierto es una verdadera lastima {y lo digo por Edward claro esta}) y solo me dedico a jugar un poco con sus mentes y su personalidad.**

**Disfrutenlo !!!!!**

* * *

**El corazón se equivoco**

Cada día, desde que Jake y yo habíamos hecho el trato, me la pasaba tratando de convencer a mi hermana de que Jake era el mejor para ella, a lo que ella solo respondía que en estos momentos no quería tener novio, que no le interesaba, que no le llamaba la atención una relación de ese tipo…………. En fin me puso mil y un pretextos, mi hermana llego a creer que a mi me gustaba Jake, puf, por Dios yo estoy loca por Edward. Bueno en fin, así paso un mes y Jake se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, era tan lindo estar con el. Era mi complemento, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas. Si fue mi paño de lagrimas de la vez que llore por Edward Cullen, el encontró a su mejor amiga, que no era yo, pero ese no era el problema, si no el como se trataba con su mejor amiga. Al principio era una verdadera molestia, y de repente dejo de importarme, no porque no me importara Edward si no porque me interesaba de una manera diferente en el.

_Flashback_

_Desde que Edward había conocido a Tanya, ya no era lo mismo. Estaba celosa, muy, muy celosa, el era mi vecino pero casi no le veía fuera de la escuela ya que o se la pasaba en la casa de Tanya o ella en la de el. Bueno aunque yo estaba con Jake el mismo tiempo que el con Tanya. No se cuanto tiempo paso, bien pudieron haber sido horas o semanas, me daba igual. Esos días no eran más que rutina, fue muy aburrido. _

_Hoy comienza febrero y curiosamente ya no siento mariposas en el estomago cuando veo a Edward y no me dan de estrangular a Tanya cuando esta con el. Pero me siento rara en compañía de Jake ahora es a el al que ansió ver cada día, me siento rara._

_-Jake me gusta- fue lo que pensé después de que Nessie me grito que no le gustaba, que me lo regalaba. Guau! Me enamore de mi mejor amigo. Edward se olvido de mi cuando llego Tanya yo tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo._

_Fin del flash back_

11 días después de mi descubrimiento le mande una carta a Jake por el día de los enamorados en la que le decía que lo quería mucho, pero no como amigo, su respuesta no fue la que me esperaba. El 12 de febrero me llego su respuesta, al tener la carta en frente mi mente hizo una gran película, mi corazón latió a mil por hora mientras la abría pero el latido se detuvo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se rompía. Recuerdo esa carta, me la se de memoria me dolió mucho en ese momento y aunque ahora ya no me interesa jamás olvidare lo que decía.

_Bella:_

_Yo también te quiero mucho, _(mi corazón se detuvo con estas palabras, para romperse con las que seguían) _pero como una amiga._

_Tu mas que nadie sabe que a mi me gusta tu hermana._

_Espero que seamos siendo amigos. Te mando muchos besos ( en la mejilla claro)_

_Nos vemos. Te Cuidas._

_Jake_

Después de recibir esa carta tan fría pero que me hirió en lo más profundo, cualquiera se hubiera alejado de Jake pero yo no pude. El estar lejos de el era como una tortura.

Le dije que no hiciera caso a la carta que la escribí en medio de un lapsus-brutus y que tan amigos como siempre, cada día hacia lo posible para que el se enamorara de mi y se alejara de mi hermana.

_Flash back_

_Era un día normal en el que Jake y yo estábamos almorzando esperando a que los demás llegaran y de repente llegaron Nessie y Quil tomados de la mano, tomados de la mano?!?!?!?! Guau se lo tenía muy escondido, mi hermanita ya creció……….y de repente recordé que Jake estaba a mi lado, voltee a verlo y tenía l rostro crispado como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar y fulminaba con la mirada a Quil. Se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada y dejando su almuerzo a penas intacto, yo solo alcance a fulminar a mi hermana con la mirada y me fui corriendo para alcanzar a Jake. _

_¿Pero que tenía mi hermana en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que Jake estaba más loquito por ella? ¿Qué no le importaba lo que el sintiera?_

_Fui a el mismo lugar donde Jake me había dicho que le gustaba mi hermana y ahí estaba sentado en el suelo observando el pasto como si fuera lo más interesante en el planeta y silenciosas lagrimas inundaban su mejillas. Fue un duro golpe para mi el verlo llorar por otra y mas porque esa otra era mi hermana, "no es momento para lamentar tu triste vida amorosa, es momento de consolar a Jake, el te necesita" y con este pensamiento me arrodille a su lado y lo abrase, se recargo en mi comenzó a sollozar quedamente preguntándome porque. No tenia respuesta a esa pregunta así que me limite a abrazarlo mas fuerte._

_Fin del flash back_

A partir de ese día Jake y yo almorzábamos en otra parte, el por obvias razones y yo pues porque no podía creer que mi hermanita la que decía no sentirse preparada para tener novio andaba con Quil y no con alguien tan maravilloso con Jake. Eso en lugar de beneficiarme me perjudicaba ya que me iba enamorando poco a poco de Jake. Descubría en el cosas maravillosas que creí Edward no tenía y claro que no las tiene, Edward y Jake son como el agua y el aceite. Obviamente Edward es mucho mejor, ya que esas cosas maravillosas que creí poseía Jake no son tan maravillosas.

Me arrepiento de decirle que no a Edward, estoy de vacaciones en Phoenix con toda mi familia, me queda un mes en esta ciudad tan calurosa y yo muero de ganas de regresar a mi, ahora, adorado Forks y recuperar a mi Edward.

El corazón se equivoco, mi corazón se equivoco pero ya paso. Ruego porque este mes pase muy rápido.

**¿que les parecio este cap? diganmelo en sus reviews por favocito**

**para la proxima vez voy a subir un Edward POV, me parece justo que debemos saber como ve el las cosas. va a haber dolor en esos POV´S pero muy poco ,a demas despues obtendra su recompensa porque Bella ya vio lo que perdio, pero no le va a ser muy facil recuperarlo, el corazón le seguira jugando malas pasadas. Creo que ya escribi demas. :Smejor me disculpo.**

**lamento no haber subido el lunes que es el día que tenia planeado hacerlo, se me complico un poso y al parecer mi musa tambien se fue de vaciones de semana santa pero no regreso hasta hoy. lean mi historia "a quien tu deciste amar" es la continuacion de el "asi fue" y diganme que opinan. Los quiero. Bye**

**me voy Nos estamos leyendo**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN**


	5. El amor que sentia por Jacob Black

**¡Hola! Subiendo el subiendo el siguiente capitulo. Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla. Creo que eso ya lo saben (sigo pensando que es un lastima, por mi) son propiedad de la gran Meyer.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**El amor que sentía por Jacob Black**

Un mes después……

_Diario de Bella:_

_Me dan ganas de correr, gritar tu nombre y besarte como la primera vez y al igual que en ese beso te entregaría de nuevo mi alma y mi corazón. Para que en ese momento, quizá tu entiendas que te amo de verdad, de la misma manera que te ame la primera vez, como siempre te amare y como nunca jamás nadie te podrá amar._

_Gracias a ti mi corazón conoció el amor, porque mi labios en lo tuyos aprendieron a besar, porque contigo conocí lo que es sentir "mariposas en el estomago" y gracias a ti aprendí lo que es tener una ilusión._

_No se cuando, como y donde te comencé a querer; tan solo se que el día que me di cuenta fue cuando te mire a los ojos y por primera vez observe lo que hay en tu interior. Tus ojos, unos ojos color café, los ojos mas hermosos que yo había visto; un mar profundo en el cual, al igual que una inexperta nadadora, me sumergi. Desde ese día añoro poder verme reflejada en ellos y al mismo tiempo notar una chispa de amor sincero en ellos._

_Hubo un tiempo que intente negar este amor, en vano. A pesar de que me lastimaste como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, aun cuando me ilusionaste en vano, te ofrecí mi corazón y lo aceptaste para que después solo dejarlo triste y desolado, un sía sin previo aviso lo despojaste de su abrigo y sin piedad alguna te marchaste, para unirte a otra persona. A pesar de todo eso te amo._

_Trate de olvidarte, lo juro, lo intente y en esos intentos tontos de olvidarte lo único que logre fue lastimarme mas. _

_Te amo y pienso que nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo._

Deje mi diario a un lado porque las lágrimas no me dejaban continuar hoy es un día especial, ya que comienzan mis clases, no me alegra el volver a la escuela, lo que me alegra es ver a Edward otra vez. Se que Jacob va intentar hablarme o va a querer besarme pero ya no soy la niña ingenua que un día se enamoro de el solo porque decía cosas lindas de mi, gracias a el perdí parte de la inocencia que me permitía creer que las palabras que los demás me decían eran verdad. Me tengo que recordar día a día lo que me hizo, no por que sea masoquista, si no para no permitirle entrar a mi vida otra vez. Me duele recordar todo lo que viví con el, no voy a poder olvidar un año de mi vida, y aunque no fuimos novios era como si lo fuéramos. Me gusta recordar solo lo lindo que la pasábamos, aunque después las lagrimas traicioneras inundan mis ojos, se que en lo profundo de mi corazón permanece lo que sentí por el, nadie olvida a el primer amor y no voy a ser la excepción, solo me gustaría que ese primer amor hubiera sido como en las películas, tierno, inocente, lindo, etc. Con mis pensamientos tristes y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas llegue a la escuela en mi nuevo coche (olvide mencionar que en estas vacaciones cumplí 16 años y ya puedo conducir) nada mas y nada menos que un mini Cooper. Amo a mi auto. Es un auto muy bello, además se que nadie en la escuela va a tener un auto mejor que el mío. No me agrada ser presumida, pero es una de las pocas cosas de las que puedo estar orgullosa. Estaba pensando en mi nuevo auto y en las musarañas cuando vi pasar un Volvo plateado, bueno era demasiado bueno para ser real, el hecho que mi carro fuera el mas _guau _de aquí. No importa. Observe con atención el flamante Volvo para ver quien era el afortunado dueño. Si no es porque estoy recargada en la cajuela de mi carro, me voy de espaldas, me sorprendió ver que quien conducía el flamante Volvo (ya le puse apodo al auto) era nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Valla, durante el verano que no lo vi cambio mucho, se ve mas guapo (si eso es posible), iba camino a saludarlo cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto cuando me pare en seco al ver quien se bajo de ahí. Tanya Denali. CELOS, es la mejor palabra para describir lo que sentí en ese momento, pero las letras se iluminaron y crecieron cuando el paso su brazo, casualmente por los hombros de ella. Me lo merezco por tonta, por haber dejado al que me amaba por el otro al que tan solo le gustaba y ese que me gustaba me dejo por la que amaba.

Me fui directo a mi salón a tratar de llenar mi mente con algo mas de provecho pero me fue imposible no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y cuando pensaba en él me acordaba el porque lo perdí y, y ah!

Acabaron las tres primeras clases y comenzó el primer receso, entre a la cafetería y me quede congelada, no sabía a donde ir o que hacer, en "nuestra" mesa estaban Edward y Tanya sentados muy juntitos y abrazados, y del otro lado estaban mi hermana y Jacob en medio de un beso "apasionado" típico de Jake, tal y como yo los recordaba y… basta deja de pensar en el. Regrese la mirada a nuestra mesa y quede atrapada por el par de orbes verdes, no se porque reaccione así, pero salí corriendo de ahí con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, no alcance llegar al baño así que me senté en un pasillo muy poco transitado y me eche a llorar, llore porque soy una tonta y el "no" que le di a Edward me trajo mucho dolor, llore por estúpida, porque creer que Jacob me amaba y que Edward me iba a esperar, llore porque me dolía ver a Jake con mi hermana y a Edward con Tanya. Al parecer todos tienen derecho a ser felices menos yo.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza y una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo por lo tanto no me fue difícil adivinar quien era mi acompañante. Alce la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos, tome la mano que me ofrecía y me levanto, lo abrece con todas mis fuerzas, quería transmitirle todo el arrepentimiento que sentía y el amor que le tenia.

**Edward POV**

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo año, hoy volvería a ver a mi Bella, estoy tontamente enamorado de ella, aunque me rechazo, la amo.

Pase a recoger a Tanya, mi adora prima, es como mi hermana. El destino me la mando para no caer en la tristeza cuando Bella me rechazo. Se que todos en la escuela piensan que somos novios y sinceramente no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mi. Solo me importa lo que opine Bella y pues ella esta feliz con el maldito de Jacob Black, el estúpido mocoso que logro llegar a su corazón antes que yo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela a la primera persona que vi fue a Bella, tan hermosa como siempre. Cuando ella me vio una media sonrisa atravesó su rostro, resistí mi impulso de ir con ella, de abrazarla y besarla. Le abrí la puerta a Tanya y pase mi brazo por su hombro, necesitaba su apoyo ahora mas que nunca, ver a Bella había sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

El almuerzo llego mas rápido de lo que pensaba, fui directo a la cafetería y me senté junto a Tanya en "nuestra" mesa junto a mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y sus novios, Jasper y Rose. Estaba internado en mis pensamientos cuando Tanya junto su silla a la mía y me abrazo, Bella había entrado en la cafetería. La voltee a ver y cuando volteo a vernos sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, volvió su vista a la mesa donde estaba su hermana e hice lo mismo, Jacob y su hermana estaban en un beso, pero no cualquier beso, uno no muy apto para menores. Dirigí mi mirada a Bella preocupado por su reacción , nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus hermosos ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablos, como reacción automática me puse de pie y la seguí. La encontré en un pasillo cerca del baño de mujeres llorando, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, la escena me rompió el corazón, me acerque y le toque la cabeza, levanto su cara y tomo la mano que le ofrecía, en cuanto estuvo de pie me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ese simple gesto me hizo recordar el porque me enamore de ella y aun la amo, pero también me recordó que ella no me corresponde. Una lagrima solitaria y silenciosa recorrió mi mejilla, la abrace mas fuerte deseando que el tiempo se congelara. La abrace deseando que nunca se hubiera enamorado de Jacob Black.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? muy lacrimógeno pero yo no mando en mi imaginación. Si les pareció que hubo muchas lágrimas háganmelo saber en un reviews, y si les parece que hicieron falta también díganme. Y que tal eso de que Tanya es prima de Edward. ¿a que no lo esperaban? Pues fíjense que yo tampoco **

**Aclarare cuando y como paso esto.**

**1° Bella conoció a Jake mas o menos un mes después de entrar a lo que seria segundo de secundaria.**

**2° Nessie y Quil comenzaron su relación 4 meses después de iniciar primero de secundaria. (segundo para Bella)**

**3° este cap esta ubicado dos años después del anterior. Pero ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo? Aun no lo se (bueno si lo se) pero no lo voy a escribir, todavía.**

**4° a partir de ahor****a ****Bella, Edward y Alice tienen 16, Jacob, Nessie, Quil tienen 15, Embry y Leah tienen 17. Menos en los recuerdos. **

**Dejen su reviews, estoy empezando a decepcionarme creo que no les gusta mi historia (NeTaMu hace pucheritos).**

**Las quiero. Cuídense.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**NeTaMu cUlLeN.**


	6. Ese beso

Al estar abrazada de el ser maravilloso que es Edward olvide todo mi pesar, todo lo que en estos dos años me ha carcomido, creo que ya pague suficiente este error, creo que ahora si puedo ser feliz.

Oh, cierto olvidaba un detalla, Tanya.

-Perdón Edward, regresa a almorzar estoy bien.

El solo me observa y yo noto en sus ojos esa mirada que me dirigió ese día, el día que fui una tonta. Pero yo no había sido tonta en vano, un mocoso, [si eso es un mocoso, es más pequeño que yo y aun así me engaño como a un chino] me había robado el corazón con un solo roce.

_Flashback._

_Ya se nos había hecho costumbre, en estos dos últimos meses ir a la reserva de los Quileutes a pasar un rato, mi papá era muy amigo de Billy Black, el hombre de quien deseaba ser su nuera, ya se suena tonto, pero eso deseaba. _

_Bueno yo ya entraba en su casa como si fuera la mía y su prima me adoraba por completo, así que no había nada que nos impidiera estar juntos. Bueno si, había un detalle, que el aun quería algo mas con mi hermana. ¿Cómo se supone que le tenga rencor a la persona que me conoce mejor que nadie? Aunque últimamente estamos muy distanciadas, por todo ese asunto de ella con Quil. _

_Bueno en fin yo no sabía que este día me iba a dar cuenta de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que mi corazón se estaba dando por vencido en todo ese asunto de Jake, ya habían pasado suficientes meses de la relación de Nessie con su primo y el no mostraba ningún interés en mi._

_Íbamos caminando por un sendero hacia el corazón del bosque, tenía casi 15 años por Dios, lo ultimo que me interesaba era hacer una larga caminata, mis pies no daban para mas así que decidí sentarme en una roca. Jacob se dio cuenta y le grito a su prima y a su novio que se adelantaran._

_-Jake no tienes porque esperarme, no es tu culpa que yo no pueda mantener su paso._

_- No me importa Bella, de hecho estaba buscando un momento para hablar los dos a solas._

_-¿ah si? Y ahora a que debo el honor, ¿un nuevo plan para conquistar a mi hermana?_

_- no Bella a tu hermana no._

_-Me diras que hay una nueva chica que ha captado tu interés. ¿quién es la victima ahora?_

_Cabe mencionar que desde que mi hermana comenzó a tener novio, Jacob se había dedicado a seducir a un par de niñas de primer grado. Pobres, las dos creían andar en serio con él, y él solo jugaba con ellas. Ingenuas._

[Cuando todo esto pasaba Bella y Edward iban en tercer grado, Jacob y los de su edad en segundo]

_-jajaja, a ti no te agrada para nada que yo ande con Emily y con Vanesa al mismo tiempo verdad._

_-A mi no me gustaría que hicieran eso, por eso me desagrada tu actitud con ellas._

_- pero una vez me dijiste que no te importaría tener amigos con derecho_

_-Eso no me importaría, sería muy interesante, pero tu te dices novio de ambas. ¿entiendes? Novio. Eso no esta bien, pero no me escuchas así que no te dire nada mas._

_-Bueno Bella, el asunto ahora es otro._

_-Dime, ¿De que quieres hablar?_

_En ese momento Jake puso su mano en mi mejilla, y me miro a los ojos, yo no pude hacer nada mas que mirarlo, me quede congelada con ese simple gesto de su parte. _

_Me dijo- Yo se que tu nunca has besado a nadie….._

_Cuando termino de decir eso, rozo sus labios con los mios. Fue un toque sencillo e inocente que no se profundizo demasiado pero se convirtió en mi primer beso, fantástico, fue lo único que pensé._

_Cuando se separo de mi para ver mi reacción, solo le sonreí y me levante siguiendo a su prima por el sendero._

_Fin del flashback._

Ese fue mi primer beso, en el momento solo me sentí como en un sueño, de ahí le siguieron muchos mas besos y otras cosas un tanto subidas de tono, nos convertimos en amigos con derecho, bien dicen, todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra. Yo le era atractiva, pero el estaba enamorado de mi hermana! .

Y cerca de un mes después de eso, Edward se me declaro ¿y que hice yo? Pues le dije que no, estúpida de mí.

_Flashback_

_Estando yo sentada en las mesas afuera de la escuela, esperando a Jacob, llego a mi lado el ojiverde que alguna vez me volvió loca, ahora es un amigo, un muy buen amigo para mi._

_Se sento enfrente de mi._

_-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos._

_-Hola Edward, somo una vergüenza sabes? Vivimos enfrente del otro y no somos para ir a saludarnos._

_-Bueno… en realidad. [se quedo callado]_

_-Si Edward, dime que pasa._

_-Bueno es que yo si te he ido a buscar toda la semana pasada. Pero tu mamá me decía que estabas con Jacob._

_Su mirada se vio opacada por un enorme dolor, dolor que en medio de mi ensoñación no pude distinguir._

_-Si, bueno, he estado con él últimamente, pero nada serio._

_-Bueno, lo importante es que ya puedo hablar contigo. Diciendo esto y tomando mis manos, la descarga eléctrica no se hizo esperar, igual que la primera vez que nuestra piel se rozo._

_Me quede sin palabras, en verdad hace mucho tiempo que no sentía sus manos contra las mias, no recordaba lo bien que encajaban._

_Lo escuche a medias._

_-Bella, es que la verdad tu me gustas mucho, desde el primer dia que te vi, y pues he estado un rato dándole vueltas a decirte o no mis sentimientos. Alice me animo._

_Fijo su mirada en mi, esperando alguna respuesta o al menos una señal de vida de mi parte, no se que abra visto en mi rostro, pero sonrió, apretó mis manos mas fuertes y preguntó._

_-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Yo aun no terminaba de procesar toda la información._

_-Edward, es que yo… bueno… aaaa mmmmmmm._

_En ese momento llego mi "salvación" [notese el sarcasmo]. _

_-Bella, ya vámonos_

_Dijo Jacob con el mismo tono mandón con el que siempre habla, que lo hace ver un tanto prepotente, pero la verdad, me encanta._

_-Esperate .Respondí_

_Voltee a ver a Edward, aparte mis manos de las suyas y le dije, -Lo siento Edward, tu eres un chico que vale oro, eres genial, pero no puedo decirte si, lo siento en verdad._

_Le di un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia Jacob. En todo el trayecto sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí. Jacob estaba sentado en la mesa y me acerque tímidamente a él, seguía sorprendida por la declaración que acaba de recibir._

_Estaba metida en mis pensamientos y no note que Jake me hablaba, como un intento de llamar mi atención me tomo de la cintura, me coloco entre sus piernas y me beso, como el sabe besar, le respondí en beso con la misma intensidad de siempre, pensé "Edward ya se fue, si lo mas seguro " _

_El beso se termino y nosotros estábamos casi recostados en la mesa, eso no era muy apropiado. Bueno que mas da estábamos solos._

_-Y que quería ese que no deja de mirarnos?_

_Que no deja de mirarnos? Quién?_

_Oh! Dios Edward…._

_Fin del flashback._

Después de ese momento creí que me odiaría, pero no fue así. La siguiente vez que nos vimos me sonrió con lago de tristeza pero me sonrió.

Ah! No me gusta arrepentirme de nada y nunca lo hare, pero tonta de mi por decir que no.


	7. Mas complicaciones

**Y por si fuera poco, mas complicaciones.**

_**La verdad me siento mala por no haber actualizado en siglos y luego llegar y subir esto. Soy una mala persona. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

**Bella POV**

Y bueno ahí estaba yo, entre los brazos de aquel que consideraría un ser divino, sintiéndome cada vez más miserable y estúpida. Sí, me siento estúpida y no quiero escuchar nada de "si lo eres" o "vaya, hasta que lo notas", porque ya se, ya se.

Abrase a Edward con más fuerza y a él no pareció molestarse. Bueno es un alivio el saber que no me odia.

Dios, soy tan estúpida que si en este momento llegara Tanya y me golpeara la cara diciendo algo así como, aléjate de mi novio zorra, le estaría en verdad agradecida porque de verdad merezco un golpe.

….

Ya no pude pensar. De pronto sentí una cálida mano por mi mejilla y mis ojos se enfocaron en esas hermosas esmeraldas. ¡Demonios, que lindos ojos!

**Edward POV**

La verdad tenerla a ella entre mis brazos es la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, solté un enorme suspiro cuando ella apretó más el abrazo, como si no me quiera dejar. Como me gustaría que eso fuera verdad, yo no quiero que me deje ir.

Se formó un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué? No, nada importante. Solo recordé el hecho de que mi amada está llorando en mis brazos por otro. Puf. Que patético soy, a pesar de que se cuál es la realidad no puedo soltarla, no quiero..

En medio de un impulso tome su mejilla y la obligue a mirarme, me perdí en ese mar color chocolate, con lo que a mí me gusta el chocolate. Me acerque poco a poco a su rostro hasta sentir su aliento en mis labios... La quiero besar.

Bella POV

De verdad adoro esos ojos, y quiero ese golpe. Si quiero ese golpe. [Aliento en su boca]. Cuando su aliento rozo mis labios me sentí en las nubes, era el aliento más maravilloso que existía en el planeta y lo sentí cada vez más cerca de mí. ¿El tiempo pasa más lento o qué? Quiero que me bese ahora.

Yoko POV

Sé que me odiaran por interrumpir este momento y no decirles si se besaron o no pero recuerden que dejamos a ciertas personas con cara de WTF? En la cafetería así que vamos para allá. Dejemos a nuestros adorados tortolos en su burbuja, déjenlos disfrutar porque… bueno ya verán después.

Jacob POV

A la hora del almuerzo estaba yo con mi amada Nesie, por supuesto que la amo adoro sus besos, pero es demasiado santa para mi gusto. En el año en que ella y yo estuvimos separados conocí muchas clases de besos y cosas interesantes que a ella le daban pena y consideraba inapropiado, que diferente a su hermana.

Su hermana, Bella, quien es mi mejor amiga, sus sentimientos hacia mí los conozco perfectamente y también conozco a esa apasionada mujer que se esconde detrás de esa cara de niña, porque si los besos de Resise me hacen perder el control los de Bella me vuelven una completa bestia.

Bueno en fin, si lo sé está mal pensar en alguien más mientras besas a tu novia pero no lo puedo evitar.

_Jacob, el patán al cual todos queremos golpear abrió los ojos en medio del beso, los abrió justo a tiempo para poder ver a Bella salir corriendo y a Edward detrás de ella._

Una oportunidad perfecta sin duda alguna, molestar a ese estúpido Edward y bueno divertirse un poco con Bella. No me mal interpreten adoro a mi novia pero soy un adolescente con hormonas.

**AUTHOR POV**

Y con este pensamiento se levantó de su mesa dejando a una Nesie un poco aturdida y diciéndole voy al baño.

Y en el pasillo tenemos a nuestra hermosa pareja a punto de besarse, se ven tan lindos.

Un latido, dos latidos más. Y chispitas volaron en el aire. El tan ansiado beso por ambas partes al fin llego, el cerebro de ambos se desconectó por completo solo hacían caso a lo que su corazón les ordenaba, y se besaron.

Se besaron con esas ganas guardadas por tanto tiempo. Dos años, dos largos años de ansiar ese momento, dos años esperando ese primer beso por parte de Edward.

Como es de suponer Bella tomo el mando en ese beso guiando a los inexpertos, pero no por eso menos deliciosos, labios de Edward como se le antojo, lo mordió un poco y Edward se estremeció.

Se separaron buscando aire, Uno. Dos. Tres roses más inocentes y entonces los dos volvieron a la realidad.

Bella POV

¡!Al fin! No encuentro nada más en mi cabeza que felicidad y dicha de haber probado estos labios al fin…

Se detuvo en seco en su pensar ¿Por qué?

Recordó a Tanya.

Y toda la dicha que había sentido anteriormente se esfumo y bajo su mirada, sintiéndose aún más infeliz que antes, había saboreado los labios de Edward, pero esos labios tenían dueña y le dolió recordad que no era ella.

Edward POV

….

Bueno tendré que intervenir yo porque al parecer Edward está en algún lugar de vía láctea haciendo el pasito feliz, bueno en realidad está perdido en un mar chocolate. Es comprensible, su primer beso lo había recibido de su primer amor y había sido tan jodidamente perfecto que él no podía creérselo. Fue tan genial dejarse guiar por ella, se sentía tan bien al estar observando esos ojos.

Ojos que de pronto encontraron el piso más interesante que él. Cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y recordar lo que él consideraba verdad.

Si seguro bajo la mirada, porque yo no soy Jacob Black. Que tonto fui, ¿Cómo pude creer por un segundo que ella se sentiría feliz por besarme?

Y con este triste, y muy muy estúpido pensamiento se alejó de ella sin decir palabra.

Autor POV

Muy bien escondido estaba cierto Quileute que vio en primera fila este beso tan perfecto y tan lleno de sentimiento, una sensación extraña se apodero de él. Celos. Si estaba celoso, pero eran esos celos un tanto posesivos, solo eso, el consideraba a Bella suya, al menos su labios y sus manos eran de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido besarla como lo había hecho?

Con este y mil pensamientos igual de tontos se acercó a Bella la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta su moto, mientras una desesperada autora grita mentalmente ¿Qué haces?

En fin llegaron a casa de Jacob, una confundida Bella y alguien muy parecido a Hulk pero en un color un poco más rojo.

Jacob POV

¿Por qué demonios la traje a mi casa? No entiendo qué tontería fue esa.

Bella POV

No sé qué paso. En un momento estaba besando a alguien muy parecido a un ángel, al siguiente recordé que mi ángel tenia dueña, e inmediatamente estaba en un casa tan conocida para mi sin comprender que hago aquí.

Los pensamientos de Bella fueron interrumpidos por unos labios conocidos para ella que exigían su atención. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ese rose que respondió al beso, se sentía tan herida por sí misma, se sentía tan tonta que no le importaba lo que pasara. No recordó nada más que el sentimiento de derrota y su amor, según ella, no correspondido.

**¡Oh por Dios! Jake volvió a besar a Bella. ¿Por qué?**

**Bueno simple ya saben que algunos hombres son tontos y creen que las mujeres somos de su propiedad y a este chico malo-malísimo no le gusto que alguien más besara lo que creía suyo.**

**En este comentario quiero aclarar dos cosas.**

**La primera es que no juzguen tan duramente a Jacob, no es malo en realidad, solo un adolescente que no sabe lo que es el amor pero vaya que conoce las hormonas. Ok, si es un patán, porque eso de llevarte a la hermana de tu novia a tu casa para hacer lo que a tu novia no le gusta, no es nada lindo. Pero es un adolescente tonto.**

**La segunda, porque Bella solo besa y besa a la gente, bueno porque la pobre no sabe que más hacer, no sabe de qué otra manera demostrarle su amor a Edward y no sabe cómo desahogarse.**

**Comentarios por favor si es que aún siguen mi historia. Entendería perfectamente si no lo hacen, lo merezco.**

**Lo que me lleva aun enorme, de verdad enorme disculpa. No había podido actualizar pero es que mi vida fue un caos total por un tiempo, ahora todo va maravillosamente mejor y bueno aquí me tienen con un nuevo nombre y muchas ideas locas en la cabeza.**

**De verdad espero sepan disculpar mi enorme lentitud para actualizar, pero de verdad no iban a querer que alguien medio miope escribiera puro capitulo corta vena y que una desesperada Bella apuñalara a alguien a medio capitulo, porque si tan mal estaba.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo. Actualizare más seguido.**

**Los quiero…! **


End file.
